Berlim University
by LyKaulitz
Summary: Tom é novo em uma escola onbe Bill é o Rei. Twincest, não gosta, não leia, se ler não me torre a paciência @
1. Chapter 1

Autora: Sofia(Ly)  
Par(es): Bill & Tom Kaulitz Aviso: Twincest(DUH)  
GЙneros: Romance/ComИdia/AU/Angust Terminada: EM BREVEEE

[Bill's POV]  
Me chamo Bill Kaulitz, tenho 19 anos e estudo em um internato. Gosto de cantar e atuar, odeio esportes, fujo de acadИmia e tenho raiva quando minha mЦe fala que estou a emagrecer demais. NЦo estou a ficar anorИxico! Eles que estЦo a ficar doidos! Eu estou И gordo!  
- Billlll!!! Meu love, vamos! Quero que vejas como jogo Voley bem!  
- Ai, nЦo, NathАlia╧, DeixА-me em paz!  
- NЦo, amor de minha vida, vais me ver a jogar!  
Ela era irritante! Como eu estava a namorА-la? NЦo faГo a mМnima idИia! Acho que era porque as pessoas diziam que ficАvamos bem juntos. Eu sou o garoto mais popular da faculdade e ela... bem, ela И a mais atirada!Siceramente, o que eu mais queria era acabar com essa farГa! PorИm, como ia ficar minha reputaГЦo? Com isso eu me sinto no fundo do poГo, quer saber, minha vida И um inferno! Olho para minha frente e vejo AlicМa. Bom, pelo menos algo para me animar. Essa nerd vai aliviar meu extresse! Passo por ela batendo no seu ombro e fazendo seus Сculos irem a o chЦo.  
- PerdЦo!  
Ela que me pede perdЦo, vio! Ela И mesmo otАria! Volto a caminhar, indo em direГЦo a quadra, quando me deparo com a diretora conversando com uma mulher e um garoto, que parecia ter a mesma idade que eu. Mas, era meio de semestre, como poderia a escola ter um aluno novato?  
- BILL!  
A diretora me chamou... mas... por que?  
- Sim?  
- Esse И Tom Dohsen, mostre a escola para ele!  
- HUM? Por que eu?  
- Porque Иs o lМder do grИmeo!  
- Pedes para Annyka!  
- Annyka viajou!  
- COMO и? Ela me dixou sozinho a cuidar de todo o grИmeo?  
- Sim!  
- Pedes para algum outro mostrar, eu estou ocupado!  
- A fazer o que? Anda Bill, nЦo vai te custar nada, И mais um cИrebro para manipular!  
- OKAY!!! - nЦo, eu nЦo estava intusiasmado, eu sС me venci pelo cansaГo!  
- Ele estА no teu quarto! Leve-o para lА!  
- Por aqui!  
Levei-o a o quarto onde eu, Georg e Gustav dormia-mos e o deixei lА.  
- Esse И Tom, irА ficar conosco nesse quarto, Tom, esse И Georg e esse И Gustav, espero que se entendam, agora com licenГa, eu tenho mais o que fazer do que servir de babА!

[Georg's POV]  
Existem 3 coisas que sЦo necessАrias que saibam ao entrarem na universidade de Berlim 1╙) Bill И o chefe 2╙) Fique inimigo de algum popular e morrerА 3╙) Se quer ser popular, fique com todos Nessa escola, ou vocЙ И tudo, ou nЦo И ninguИm. Eu e o Gustav somos quase ninguИns, mas como estamos no quarto do Bill, as pessoas falam muito conosco.  
- EntЦo, Tom, por que entrou na Berlim University? - Gustav que faz a pergunta - Eu ouvi falar muito bem dessa Universidade, e resolvi entrar.  
- Ah, tens algum parente que estoudou aqui?  
- A minha prima.  
Enquanto Gustav e Tom conversavam, alguИm bateu na porta, eu fui atender - NathАlia! O que fazes aqui?  
- Onde estА meu namorado?  
- Ele disse que tinha coisas mais interessantes para fazer que ficar no quarto e foi a algum lugar.  
- Ele jurou que ia me ver jogar Voley!  
- Pois eu nЦo faГo idИia de onde esteja!  
- Quem И esse garoto?  
- OlА, meu nome И Tom Dohsen, Sou novo aqui.  
Ele apertou a mЦo de NathАlia e eu pude ver um brilho no olhar da megera [NathАlia's POV]  
Finalmente, uma chance para fazer ciЗmes em Bill, para ele ver que realmente me ama! Esse Tom parece ser vulnerАvel! Melhor eu dar em cima dele logo!  
- EntЦo, Tom, sС conheceu o Bill, o Georg e o Gustav?  
- SС, e agora vocЙ, claro!  
- Azar o teu conhecer Bill antes de todos. Melhor seria se nЦo o conhecesse.  
- Por que?  
- Bill И uma pessoa extremamente chata, nem sei porque estou a namorА-lo, ele И bonito, mas И apenas isso, ele И chato, rude e nЦo dА atenГЦo a ninguИm.  
- Ele parece ser chato, mais rude?  
- Total, ele sabe iludir as pessoas como ninguИm, adora irritar a coitada da AlМcia, claro que eu tambИm, mais bem menos e.  
- AlМcia И minha prima!  
- COMO и? - Georg e Gustav gritaram comigo Como uma garota tЦo, tЦo NERD e feia podia ser prima desse galЦ espanhol? Esse menino deve ter um desvio de DNA! Como pode? Quer saber, isso estА a me deixar louca!  
- Isso mesmo, ela И minha prima, como podem irritА-la, ela И tЦo boazinha!  
- Acho que И por isso mesmo - Gustav que fala - o lema dos populares И irritar os bonzinhos atИ eles ficarem doidos e deixarem de ser bonzinhos.  
[Bill's POV]  
Estou a andar em torno do lago, realmente esse garoto novato И muito bonito... O que estou a pensar? и um garoto!!! YUK!Eu estou a ficar doido mesmo! Ai, fiquei tonto... eu acho que vou almoГar, chego na lanchonete, me sirvo de salada, graГas a Deus hoje И sАbado, ninguИm vai tentar enfiar carne na minha boca. Me sento com meus amigos e comeГo a comer - HEY, Bill, vamos coma um pouco de carne!  
NЦo И que me tentaram!  
- NЦo, nЦo e nЦo Larissa, nЦo vou comer, e se um pingo de sangue cair em minha blusa, eu te mato, sua vampira!  
- Okay, fica calmo!  
Acho que esqueci de mencionar que eu sou vegetariano. NЦo como carne e ovos nem sob tortura!!! Mais, ainda ssim eu sou obeso! O que hА de errado comigo?  
[Bill's POV end]

OIIIIIIIIII Sim, eu vou fazer Bill anorИxico!E nЦo, eu nЦo vou fazer o Tom ficar com NathАlia!  
╧_ Sim, eu conheГo uma NathАlia, ela eh uma magera que estuda comigo, na verdade, uma puta, compreende? 


	2. Capítulo 02

[Bill's POV]  
E lА estava NathАlia a reclamar comigo por eu nЦo ter visto o jogo dela, mas, eu tinha que almoГar!!! Aiiiii como ela И irritante!  
- Bill... BILL estА a me ouvir?  
- Nem preciso, Иs tЦo repetitiva! Eu jА sei o que vocЙ vai dizer!  
- Bill Kaulitz, o que eu te disse, vai mostrar a escola para o aluno novo!  
- Ah, diretora, pode deixar que eu vou.  
- DE JEITO NENHUM NATHаLIA, EU VOU!  
ta brincando que eu vol deixar Tom nas mЦos dessa megera. Eu nЦo to com ciЗmes dela, to preocupado com ele! NathАlia vai fazer uma lavagem cerebral no coitado... Bem, eu vou mostrar-lhe a escola.  
- OlА, Tom.  
- Posso saber por que iplicas com minha prima?  
- Su... A ALICмA и SUA PRIMA?  
- и!  
- Eu nЦo acredito! Cara, ela nЦo parece nada com vocЙ!  
- Eu sei!  
- Como ela pode ser sua prima, digo,ela И ruiva natural, e seu cabelo И loiro e.  
- Eu fui adotado!  
- O... o que?  
- и, eu fui adotado, ta bom? Agora jА chega de falar sobre isso!  
Senti minha cabeГa girar. Adotado, mas, ai, espera, eu to muito tonto. Procuro um banco para me sentar.  
- Bill, estА bem?  
- Espera, sС uma tontura.и normal - и "normal" como assim?  
- Eu sempre tenho essas.  
sinto tudo ficar escuro e.  
[Tom's POV]  
AI MINHA NOSSA SENHORA, O MENINOS DESMAIOU NA MINHA FRENTE! Ai, e ele parece ser bem maior que eu... ai meu pai!!! Vamos lА, comeГo a levantА-lo e ele И muito... leve!!! Muito mesmo! Nossa, quanto esse menino pesa? Deve pesar uns 30 kgs!!! Levo-o para a enfermaria e a enfermeira trata dele.  
- EntЦo?  
- NЦo И a primeira vez que ele vem parar aqui, isso estА se tornando cada vez mais freqЭente.  
- Mas, o que ele tem?  
- Bill И anorИctico, ele tem que ser tratado.  
- Mas, como se faz isso - A escola mesmo trata dele. Bill nЦo И muito feliz entЦo ele da um ar de ser chato, mas И doente, nos dias de aula vocЙ vai perceber que ele nЦo vai almoГar contigo,ele vai almoГar com mИdicos, que tentam dar carne para ele, mas ele nЦo come.  
- NЦo compreendo, como ele pode ser assim?  
- A mЦe dele e o padastro tem uma empresa, a mЦe e o pai se separaram e a srt╙ Simone se foca muito no trabalho, Bill И muito sozinho.  
- Mas, ele tem uma namorada.  
- Isso eu nЦo sei, mas eles nunca andam juntos, sС de vez em quando.  
Como pode? NathАlia e Bill nЦo se gostam? Que tipo de colИgio И esse?  
[Off POV] 


End file.
